Bleach Pairings
by Krystallos Dragon
Summary: Random Pairings. Yaoi, Yuri, and BoyxGirl
1. Syazel x Ichigo

Syazel Apllo Grants always was intrested in experimenting. So when he found out the Shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo had been captured, and Aizen-sama was looking to see which Espada was willing to watch after him. Syazel was more then willing to accept. 

Now Ichigo was one to know when to behave but when he saw the pink-haired dude smirk at the idea of keeping him, he was way tempted to scream no and run, but he knew that be a death sentence. So he just stayed quiet.

Sad thing was that Ichigo didn't know that Syazel was the type to experiment with cute things and well Ichigo learned from being kissed un-willingly by Syazel that he was glad he didn't choose running.

Cause Syazel was one Hell of a kisser!

**00000**

Cora: I know, I know, I said I had writers block, and I do. But maybe writing some little one-shots like thes might get me out of it.

EDIT: Sorry I deleted it, I was trying something and well...it went poof.


	2. Mayuri x Keigo

Much doesn't surprise Mayuri, seeing how he is the Taicho of the 12th division and one hell of a mad scientest. 

But there where a few occasions of pure surprise that Mayuri had experience. To name a few, one was when the Ryoka had been able to break through the barrier. And when Aizen betrayed Soul Society. Bu nothing came as a shock of when one of Ichigo's friends named 'Keigo Asano'.

But his biggest shock was when he currently was his original blue-haired form, and Keigo accidently walked in on him. And well by the blush on the poor boys face, and his aswell. They both knew this was going to be one event they wouldn't forget.

**00000**

Cora: There you go "Ichixrenji-smexy love"(my word thats a mouthful), I wrote your request and I tell you this is one heck of a crack pairing.

Also do tell me how you private messaged me? I'm curious.

Again folks taking request, and remember I'll write ANY pairing.


	3. Mayuri x Nemu

No one knew exactly why Mayuri kept Nemu around, seeing how he always insulted her and stuff. 

And people who were brave enough went to the 12th Division to ask some of the members there, and with the seated officers saying somethings are best left behind closed doors.

Lets say the 6th and 10th division members got nightmares for weeks when they dicided to ease drop on Mayuri. And heres the sounds they heard.

"Oh Myuri-sama.", with that they ran and Mayuri would poke his head out and say, "Whats up with them...?, now shall we continue getting that glass out of thous wounds Nemu?"

"Yes Mayuri-sama"

**0000**

Cora: -trys to breath after her mad laughing fit- W-well there you g-go. :D!

Well Bonbon-Vampir, I hope you like. Man I love the miss-taken/awkward schens, they are gold.


	4. Retsu x Isane

Unohana Retsu was an honorable woman. She was the Taicho of the 4th division and was respected by her division, while at the same time was entertainingly feared by the roudy 11th division. 

Now Isane was also a respected woman seeing how she was the Fuku-taicho of 4th divsion. She looked up to her taicho with respect and other emotion she tried to keep hidden.

Lets just say thous hidden emotions showed them selves when her Taicho was alone with her in the office and she leaned down and kissed her...

**0000**

Cora: -blushes intensely- My word, this was hard to write..cause 1- I'm a girl, 2- I never(and never will) read yuri..

Here you go Bonbon-vampir, your Unohana/Isane request.


	5. Gin x Ichigo

Foxes are sly, Foxes are fun. But little Fox just wasn't a normal one. 

Ichigo kept hearing he's secret lover humming from the shower. _'He is such a kid'_. While thinking that he didn't notice the water had stop and and Gin had came walking out.

Noticing his little strawberry was zoned out he snucked up to him and blowed gently into his ear, making the younger male jump in surprise.

"Hey Ichi-chan".

_0000_

Cora: There you go Saria19, your GinIchi request, I shall get the UliIchi one up late/once I figure out what to write/


	6. Hanatarou x Shuuhei

Alot of girl's even a few males form different divsion's would always flirt with Hanataru, and who would always turn them down. Telling them he already had someone. The people would always ask who it was but he wouldn't tell, after all he was plain happy with keeping his relationship with Shuuhei a secret. 

After all the secretest of pairings are always the most fun...

_000000_

Cora: Um...I forgot who requested this, so tell me if you did. Also the last sentence is my favorite saying that I made up awhile back. Sorry for the delay for this though, can't blame me seeing how its school's fault, that and my own lazyness.


End file.
